Wizards at Hogwarts
by JewelesT608
Summary: What happens when the Russo's go to Hogwarts?What happens when TJ Taylor also gets accepted? Craziness is sure to ensue. Or is it? Yea it is. Especially since you-know-who is still lurking about. What happens? Read to find out! Now! Go!
1. The letter

Okie doke. So this is a re-write of the chapter that use to be here. I thought it was crap so I changed it up a little. Now it's some what better. Either way. Anyway disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter (oh how I wish I did) or Wizards of Waverly Place. This takes place after Wizards vs. Vampires. I don't like much flaming, but constructive criticism is cool.

* * *

Alex, Justin, and Max were sitting in the lair like a usual afternoon. Justin was reading, Alex was sitting on her Dad's chair with her feet propped up on the coffee table most likely scheming as she sat, and Max was sitting on the couch in deep thought. Jerry, the father of the three siblings, came down to the lair after his shift to teach the magic lesson for the day. Only Justin paid complete attention as their dad wrote down the spell for the day and began to teach the lesson. About what, only Justin and Jerry would know, as the other two were in their own world.

Suddenly the wizard mail came. "Wizard mail is here," announced Justin as he got up to look through what had arrived. After looking through it and deciding that most of it was junk, muttering the words 'junk, junk, junk', he found a peculiar letter. It was addressed to Alex, Justin, and Max. "Hey guys we have a letter. It's from Hogwarts." He said studying the letter. They all gathered around him as he read the letter aloud.

'Dear Alex, Max, and Justin Russo,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins as soon as you are enrolled. We await your owl eagerly.  
Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry'

"I get to go to Hogwarts!" Justin exclaimed nearly jumping up and down. Clearly, he'd been reading about it. There was a copy of "Hogwarts, A History" in his room. Ever since he was little, he'd wanted to go there but he lived in America, so he sent various letters to the school and it seemed that now they had finally gotten it, or acknowledged it.

"Awesome. What's Hogwarts?" Max asked confused. He thought the name sounded vaguely familiar, but didn't really know.

"It's like Wiz Tech only better." Justin explained to his brother. "There are much better professors there, more classes, and you get sorted into houses."

"Ugh, not another boarding school with strict and evil professors? Well, Justin you seem excited, so you'll just have to go there and tell me what it's like." Alex got off of the chair, and headed toward the exit. She had had enough experience with boarding schools. Like Wiz Tech. There was an evil professor there that tried to steal her brother's powers. And then the rest of it was boring because they had class and uniforms.

"Not so fast little girl." Jerry said to her, causing her to stop and roll her eyes. "You're going. This will be a good chance for you to learn to use magic responsibly." Her dad said bringing her back in the lair. Alex sighed but followed him.

"Dad, we both know how that went last time you tried to get me to learn to use magic responsibly by sending me to Wiz Tech. Clearly, it didn't work." She laughed a little, her father was not so pleased, but his daughter was still going to Hogwarts.

"You guys are going to need to pack up and in a few days we will go to Diagon Alley in a few day to get the rest of your supplies," Jerry said then began the lesson. Max tried to ask questions during the lesson, but his father just told him to wait and ask Justin, since he knew so much about the school already.

* * *

So some of my pairings might change. I'm not sure though. I get bored and change things up, so consistency with pairings might change. This takes place when Harry is in his 5th year.


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter re-write (:

don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place

* * *

All of us got up early that morning to go to Diagon Alley because there were some supplies still needed that we couldn't get locally. Namely the books. "Ok everyone up on the carpet" dad said after pulling out the carpet. I let out a sigh before getting on. My dad taught me how to fly it about a year ago and for the first few lessons, it only created tension between us. But finally with the help of Justin, not that I'll ever admit to it, I mastered the skill and got a flying license.

"Justin, let's take her up" Dad said getting on. He couldn't fly the carpet, because he was without his wizard powers. Why? Well with Justin, Max, and I, only one of us gets to keep our wizard powers, so once we are we they have a competition and whoever wins, gets their power. Our dad won, but gave his powers to his brother, Kelbo, since wizards and non-wizards can't marry.

"Ok" Justin said bringing the carpet up. The four of us went up in the air as mom waved good-bye to us. I look down to see many sights. It was so amazing and I usually didn't usually notice these kinds of things. Then again, I was only paying attention because my phone wasn't working. After a long while we arrived in London and landed by a pub. We had been told to go. We saw many people and we asked them if they knew where Diagon Alley was. They all looked at us like we were crazy. They probably were, as some other London wizard we had described, muggles.

"How are we going to get our supplies? If we can't get our supplies we can never go to Hogwarts" Justin said beginning to panic. He just wanted everything to go quickly and smoothly.

"Will you relax" I said to my know-it-all brother, getting annoyed with him. After sitting on a carpet for seven hours, I was tired and frustrated.

"Your sister's right, which is weird," he paused for a second taking it in. I glared in his direction."But anyways we all need to stay calm and find someone who knows the area." Dad said looking around for someone who might just know the way.

"You guys do that and I'm going to go look for some parrots" My not-so-smart brother, Max said.

"Parrots? No, you're not going anywhere until we find Diagon Alley" Our dad said to Max.

"But there's a parrot shop right over there! And there's a really cool blue one by the window," commented Max as he began loosing focus.

As they said that a group of people walked over to them. They all had reddish hair and looked to all be related. "We know the way there" One of them said. He was tall and apparently had a twin, whom was standing next to him.

"Really! That would be great" Justin said excitedly.

"I'm George by the way. That's Ron, Ginny, Fred and our parents" He said pointing to each as he said their names.

"I'm Alex. That's Max, Justin, and my dad." I said pointing to my family members.

"Nice to meet all of you" George said with a slight smirk on his face, which I knew quite well. It was a pranker's smirk. I knew I'd get along with them well. We all conversed for a few minutes before remembering what they were supposed to be doing.

"Diagon Alley is this way. Follow me" Ron said walking off. We all followed him and passed many shops. I saw some pretty scary people standing outside some of the shops and that's coming from me. We finally turned past a pub and came to a brick wall. I looked at it wondering how we were to get through. As if answering my question's Ron tapped a rhythm and the bricks pulled away revealing a path. My brothers and I looked at it in shock then went back to following. This magic, we had yet to get use to.

After getting some of our supplies we went to get the most important of them all-our wands. I didn't really know why we needed new wands since we already had some. My dad explained that since we a going to a different school that taught different types of magic we needed different wands. My brothers and I nodded then went into the wand shop that was called Ollivanders. An old gray-haired man greeted us and got us our wands.

After many attempts and many broken glasses we each found our wands. Justin's wand was a 13" Maple Dragonheart String. Max's was an 11 ¼" Yew Billywig Stinger. Mine was a 10" Holly Unicorn Hair. We all walked out with our wands and books in our hands. The only thing left was our robes .I walked along happily actually thinking I was going to like it here. People were pleasant, and the classes didn't seem too hard. Then a platinum blond haired boy bumped into me making me drop all of my books.

"Watch where you're going" He sneered looking at me evilly. A few words were muttered under his breath, but I paid them no notice and glared back.

"I wasn't the one who bumped into someone" I retorted ready to send a spell at him. My brother's pulled me away and after exchanging an evil look with Blondie I turned around. I didn't like him already. He seemed like a snobby person. Usually when I saw someone I didn't like, I'd want to prank them, but I just wanted to stay away from Blondie. He seemed like someone rather unpleasant. But I collected my books and stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure.

* * *

so that's all good. I might re do the third chapter, it depends. Enjoy!


	3. Train station

Here's chapter 3 (: !!! I do not own wizards of waverly place or Harry Potter

* * *

Alex P.O.V

I looked at my brothers a bit annoyed at them .I had really wanted to blast Blondie, but I knew that it was probably for the better. I pulled some strands of hair out of my face then continued to walk. Justin was trying to explain something to Max, but I wasn't exactly sure what because I was tuning them out. My dad walked along listening to them and listened to the conversation trying to help Justin explain something to Max who still didn't understand-shocker.

"So now we go to the train station, right?" Max asked.

"For the thirteenth time, and I have been counting, yes" Justin said a bit annoyed.

I rolled my eyes at them then said, "C'mon, I think it's this way"

"Oh no. You're not leading us ever again." Justin stated.

I stuck my tongue out at him as Max spoke "Why don't we just ask someone for help?" We all looked at him in surprise because for once he had a good idea. Even my dad was surprised at this. After congratulating Max we went to go ask for directions.

Not long after we all arrived at the train station. We walked the whole length of the train station not finding platform 9 ¾. We sighed together in exhaustion for this place was huge. I then saw the red-haired family from before run through a brick wall. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing clearly. I then said "I think I know how to get there. Follow my lead" Without waiting for a response I ran full-speed at the wall with my things in my hands.

I was then on a platform and not long after so were my brothers. Surprisingly, even my dad was able to enter. I guess it was because he used to be a wizard. I looked around amazed. This was it. I turned around and looked at my dad. "This is your stop. I'm really going to miss you. All of you" He said. We all hugged him individually. When it was my turn he almost cried, but he managed to hold it in. We told him we loved him then headed towards the train.

We entered the train together and looked for a compartment that was near empty. Near the back we found one that would fit all of us. I looked in and saw the colors of the seats were and ugly red. Justin opened the door and asked the people inside if we could enter. A dark-haired boy answered us by saying yes. Then all three of us entered and sat down. Justin, Max and I sat on one side and the other three the opposite side. I looked up at them and recognized the red-haired boy from earlier. "Oh you're that Ron dude from earlier right?" I asked

"Uh yea I guess I am" He responded

"You're not from here are you?" A brunette girl guesses.

'She could probably tell from our accents' I thought before responding "No we're from America. I'm Alex Russo by the way."

"I'm Hermonie Granger" the brunette said.

"I'm Harry Potter" the dark-haired boy from earlier said.

"I'm Max Russo and that's my brother Justin" Max said as Justin waved.

"What's it like in America?" Harry asked us. Before I could answer I heard a voice from outside. "I'll show you what doesn't make sense" All of us Russo's froze when we heard that voice. We all knew who the source of this voice. "No way! He can't be here" I said. I then got up and looked out the door to see standing only a few feet in front of me T.J. Taylor.

* * *

Alex:How can you leave me on a cliffhanger?!?!

Me:Cause I'm mean Muahahahaha!!!!

Alex: You are mean

Me: Yayaya. Please Review and I'll update and here are the houses

Alex is either Gryfindor or Slytherin still deciding. Max is in Gryffindor . Justin is in Ravenclaw


	4. Sorting Hat

**Sorry it took me soo long to update I've been really busy. Anyways I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter.  


* * *

Alex's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe he was here. He was thankfully facing the other way. I then got my brother's attention. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe he followed me here" I said a bit panicked. T.J was probably still mad at me because of when I uncharmed his parents, turned his ex-girlfriend back, painted him in art class, and gave him a detention slip. Sadly, T.J was just as experienced as I was so I couldn't catch him by surprise.

"T.J is actually here? I hope he's not still mad at us." Max said interrupting my train of thought.

"He probably is. After all we did get him into a lot of trouble." Justin said answering Max.

"Who's T.J?" Harry and Ron asked.

"He's a careless wizard that we got in trouble. Now he's mad at Alex because she turned his ex-girlfriend back and gave him detention." Justin explained as I nodded in agreement.

"Oh. So he's enemies with all of you?" Harry asked starting to understand.

"Well, he's mainly my enemy." I admitted.

"He sounds kind of like Draco" Harry stated.

"Who's Draco?" My brothers and I asked. I wanted to know more about Draco so I could pull some pranks on him. I have been itching to pull one since I got here, but sadly I haven't gotten a chance.

"He's an evil child. He has platinum blonde hair and cold blue eyes. He's a pureblood so he thinks that he's better then all of us" He explained to us. As I listened I began to think about Blondie.

"He sounds like Blondie" I said. As I got confused looks I explained who I was talking about "He's this blonde stuck-up kid I bumped into today"

T.J then walked past our compartment. He then froze and took a few steps back seeing the Russo's. Opening the door he asked "What are you guys doing here?"

"The real question is what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be grounded or something" I stated standing up.

"Wait now I'm confused about what is the question?" Max asked ruining all the drama I was trying to make.

"Is this the T.J you were talking about?" Hermonie asked wondering how Max could be so ignorant.

"I probably am. Now that I'm at a magic school I can learn all types of pranks to use on you." T.J retorted. I glared at him trying to think of a spell to use.

"This T.J is now not a guinea pig should fill its slot" I made a few hand gestures then he was turned into a guinea pig. I smiled down at him and then he turned himself back to normal. "I will get you back" T.J said walking out. I sneered at him then turned around. I then saw surprised expressions on Harry, Ron, and Hermonie's faces. I then looked down at myself to make sure that I was wearing all of my clothes, because they were all looking at me like I was a freak.

"How did you do that?" Hermonie finally asked.

"Do what?" I asked relieved to find all of my clothes on.

"Hand magic. How did you do that?" Harry spoke. Now that I was actually paying attention to details, I noticed that Harry was actually kind of cute. 'I don't have a boyfriend so maybe, I mean he seems easy to get along with.' My train of thought was then interrupted by Justin.

"Wait you can't do hand magic?" Justin asked curiously. They shook their heads no. We all talked about how our magic worked. I was surprised to find out that they didn't have to compete for family wizard. For the rest of the ride we discussed how WizTech and Hogwarts run and how our magic worked. 'I think I might actually like it here.' I thought happily.

Finally the train stopped indicating that we were at our final destination. I grabbed my things and followed Ron off the train. We were then greeted by a giant, who Ron introduced us to. We were then taken to the carriages. I sat in-between Justin and some blonde chick. "Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood" She said in a dreamy tone.

"I'm Alex Russo and those are my brothers, Max and Justin" I said pointing to each. Max watched as the cart began to move. "How is this thing moving?" He asked confused as usual.

"The Thestrals are pulling them" Luna responded 'This girl is a bit different' I thought looking at her.

"Oh I've heard about them" Justin said excitably. "There's a shock" I said sarcastically earning myself a glare from him.

"How?" Hermonie asked. After a few seconds I realized that she was a know-it-all. 'Great another one' I thought sarcastically.

"I read it in a book" Justin replied.

"Ugh! Can we stop talking about books" I complained.

"Wait what books? Are we having a test?" He asked confused and worried at the same time.

"No, Maxy we aren't taking a test" Justin said pausing then starting up again. "I was just talking about something I read"

"Oh! Why didn't you just say so?" Max retorted

"He did" Harry said. At this point we were all laughing at Max, well at least I was.

"Oh" Max said a bit embarrassed.

The rest of the way there I told them about the pranks I use to pull on Justin. Everyone except Justin was laughing even the know-it-all brunette, Hermonie was laughing. I was starting to actually like these people. Ron then began to talk about the pranks his twin brothers and him pulled. "You have to remind me who they are" I said excitedly.

"Ok I will" Ron said with a small smile.

The carriages then came to a stop infront of a huge castle. It looked a lot like WizTech only a lot bigger.

"Wow this place is huge!" Max exclaimed.

"Yea and even after six years, Harry and I still haven't been everywhere." Ron stated.

We were then taken inside. Ron, Harry, Hermonie, and Luna told us good luck then went off to their tables. I stood there next to my brothers waiting to get sorted along with some first years and T.J. I was happy that at least at this school we didn't have to wear those ridiculous glasses. "So how exactly are we going to get sorted?" Max asked. Before anyone could answer a professor came out of no where and greeted us.

After her incredibly long greeting she took us into the dining hall. Some of the first years were then taken up to a talking hat. The hat was supposed to magically sort them. "A talking hat? Sweet I want one!" Max exclaimed

"It kind of reminds me of the talking zit I gave Justin." I said to Max ignoring Justin. We both began to laugh.

"Yea, I remember that" Max said smiling. We both saw the angry look on Justin's face and laughed harder. After laughing for a few more minutes Professor McGonagall called Max up. She then carefully placed the magic hat on my little brother's head, and the hat began to speak. "Hmm… you are a very brave one, aren't you? I see that you have no fears. Another thing I see is that you aren't all that bright…" The hat said trailing off a bit. The hat then spoke again. "You belong in Gryffindor." The Gryffindor table cheered as Max went to sit down with them. Justin was called up just as Max sat down. "Hmm… you're not exactly brave but you are very intelligent. You should be in Ravenclaw." The hat said. The Ravenclaw table cheered as Justin walked and sat next to Luna and some black haired girl.

I stood there nervously and I was then called up. I walked up slowly feeling thousands of eyes on my back. The hat was then placed on my head. "Another Russo already." The hat said pausing. "Hmm… very interesting. I see both good and evil in you. Brave, yes you are brave but where to put you?" The hat said slowly. I looked over at the tables wondering where I would be put. "I have come to a decision. Alex Russo you shall be put in…"

* * *

**Another Cliffhanger. Dun dun dun. lol please review :)**


	5. Jerks and Nervousness

I am so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update, but now I have and I'm not going to give you guys some lame excuse as to why I haven't posted. Here it is though. Sorry it's short, I just wanted to update before I lost all of my readers (which I probably have) but anyways, here it is

P.S I do not own Harry Potter (though I wish I did :D) or Wizards of Waverly Place

* * *

Alex P.O.V

"Slytherin," the hat bellowed out from above me head. Nervously, I glanced over at the table producing the most noise. They were all wearing green, ew, and looked like people who couldn't very easily take a joke or two. 'This was defiantly going to be a change' I thought to myself as I got off the podium and walked ever so slowly to the table where many people were. Looking them over, I saw that one boy sitting near the end. I cringed slightly as I saw him, though by the looks of it I wasn't quite that surprised that he was here with people like this. They all seemed to be rude and unpleasant, not that I'm saying I'm not rube because I can be, but these people seemed…what's the word…um let's just go with crude for now because I can't think of anything else and I don't feel like straining my brain too much at the moment.

With one last glance, I sat with a girl who had black hair, and hazel eyes. She glanced up at me. "Um, hi I'm Alex," I said a bit nervously. I never really felt all that nervous, but the look this girl was giving me, was as if she was sizing me up for whatever reason. The girl let out annoyed as if it was going to kill her if she replied to me. She drew in a short breath.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson and I am the prefect in the Slytherin House," she greeted me in an unpleasant tone. At the name Pansy I almost cracked up laughing, because the name Pansy did not suit her at all. I mean for such a rough girl like her, you wouldn't expect a name like Pansy. She noticed me looking like I was about to crack and she glared daggers at me. I quickly changed the subject.

"What is a prefect?" I asked confused on the subject of prefects. I mean, I had only been here for a little bit so it wasn't really a stupid question, right? Pansy seemed to find it a stupid question, because she gave me a, did you really just ask me that question look. She drew in yet another sigh, I mean really what was up with her sighing, and then answered.

"A prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a student who has been given extra authority and responsibilities by the Head of House and Headmaster," The girl explained, still a bit annoyed. 'Wow that's sure a lot to remember,' I thought to myself, though I said nothing to spare myself from getting another piercing stare from the girl. "Draco is the other prefect," she said motioning to the boy next to her. I glanced over at him and thought, 'Of course I have already had gotten on the bad side of a _prefect_,' I sarcastically thought. Glancing back up at the front, I noticed another boy getting sorted. "T.J. Taylor," Professor McGonagall called. He walked confidently up to the podium and sat down. 'Please don't sort him into Slytherin. Please, I'm already being tortured enough with Pansy who is not a Pansy and getting glares from Blondie. Anything but that, please,' I begged inside my head.

"Slytherin," the hat called out. It seemed everyone at the table was cheering, but me. T.J. wore a crooked smile on his face as he walked over to the table. I could tell by the smug look in his eyes plus the crooked smile he had revenge up his sleeves. This wasn't going to end well, at least for me it wasn't. He strode up to me, and then took a seat. "Revenge is sweet," he whispered evilly in my ear as he took a seat. I rolled my eyes.

"As if you could come up with anything good to pull on me," I said not showing any fear. Some Slytherin students saw a fight coming on and looked at us excited. Didn't these people have anything better to do then to watch people fight, or fight themselves?

"I'll show you something good to pull on you," his usual comeback sounded. I let out an audible groan at this.

"T.J. you seriously need a better comeback and don't say 'I'll show you a comeback'" I mocked him. At my comeback, he fell silent. I smiled triumphantly. Finally I had got him to shut up, though I was sure that wouldn't last that long, probably only and hour or so until he went back to being annoying and using his lame comeback again. He annoyed me so very much. Why couldn't I just make him disappear? Why did he have to come to the same school as I? Why was I asking myself all of these questions? I let out a groan then continued to eat not talking to anyone.

Justin's P.O.V

I watched my sister take a seat at the Slytherin table. They all looked like the kind of kids who would beat me up. Alex was rude to me all the time, yea, but she wasn't violent, at least not that violent. Oh well, the hat seemed to think she belonged there, so he would have to go along with it, anyways it seemed they didn't have much of a say as to what house they were put in. Oh well, I was pretty content in this house for now, anyways. I looked all around me; all of the people there looked smart, much like me. Then I noticed a girl with blonde hair that looked rather familiar. "Luna, isn't it?" I asked her hoping I was correct. It would've seemed a bit rude to forget someone's name after only an hour or so.

She looked up from the book she had been reading, upside down at that, and gave a strange sort of smile in my direction. Not an evil one, just well it was rather hard to describe. "Yes, that is my name. And you are Justin, right?" she said in a still dreamy, off tone.

"Uh, yes I am Justin," I responded to her question a bit nervously, though I wasn't quite sure why I was nervous. I always got that way around girls, no matter what. Even if I didn't like them I would still get nervous. I wished there was some spell or charm to fix that. I paused of a second. Maybe there was, then again why was I acting so obsessed about fixing that, some girls actually found it cute, though they normally didn't find me cute, just my insecurities. I pondered this thought for a bit, and then noticed some people leaving.

"Uh, should we be going," I asked Luna nervously.

"Yea, maybe we should. I'll show you they way," Luna said to me, getting up before I could protest. I followed her looking around me the whole way. Everything was so magical. I knew everything was going to be great here.

* * *

I will update over Spring Break (which is next week)

Hope you enjoyed it


	6. Settling in

**I'm happy that some people have continued to read my story. Thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter. I am pretty happy with the way this turned out. I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Max P.O.V.**

After getting sorted, I took a seat with the people who my siblings and I had been speaking with earlier, though I don't quite remember their names. Wasn't it like Larry, Don, and something else? I wasn't quite sure, but I took a seat by them. "Hey guys," I said unsure of what I would call them. Maybe, maybe the red head I could call, um maybe I could call him red head and they guy with the glasses, guy with glasses, and the other girl, the other girl. I have no idea.

"Hello Max. Congratulations on getting sorted into Gryffindor," the other girl said with a grin.

"Thanks, uh um. Okay I honestly forget all of your names," I admitted.

"It's Hermione-" she started before I cut her off.

"Hermione! I knew it sounded something like that. I mean it's not like I just thought your name was that girl or something like that," I paused because of the strange looks they were giving me. "I'm going to shut up now," I said feeling a bit...what was the word? Um…awkward, yes that was it. Well I hoped that was the word. I never really was that good at English.

Glancing over I noticed my sister, Alex, was sorted into Slytherin. I felt some disappointment. I had hoped I would have someone to perform pranks with, but sadly I wouldn't, unless Ron or Harry was pranksters. Though they didn't quite look like some. More or less, they just looked like kids who did good things and broke rules when necessary. I…I'm not quite sure what I do. I try to pull pranks, but most of the time they fail and end up helping out another person. Like the time I…I can't quite remember at the moment. Maybe later the memory will come back? Anyway…where was I? Oh well. I'll just go back to my current surroundings. That's a good place to start right? Well T.J. has just now stepped up to the podium. And the hat is being placed on his head. This is boring.

It seemed I looked away at the wrong time, because as I turned my head to face the others, the hat called out and he was sorted into Slytherin. That didn't quite come as a shock to me, but wait isn't my sister in Slytherin. I don't remember. I don't have the best of memory. Wait let me check. Yes, Alex is in Slytherin. As I double checked this, T.J. and Alex seemed to get into a quick argument. That was to be expected. They both had a grudge against each other. I glanced all around and noticed people starting to leave after they finished their food. I finished the last couple bites of my food then looked up. "Where are we supposed to go now?" I asked Hermione. She looked over at me.

"We go to the Gryffindor common room now," she explained in an annoyed tone. "Come on, we'll show you," she said then motioned to the two other guys with her.

The four of us walked through many halls. I didn't know how I was going to find my way around. This place was huge and confusing. It was hallway after endless hallway. Finally we reached and area that had tons of stairs that - and this you'll find hard to believe - moved! As if there weren't enough things in this school to confuse me. The four of us climbed up some stairs and walked up to a portrait. "I'm confused. Why did we stop? Aren't we supposed to-?" I was then cut off.

"This portrait is the entrance to the common room, but you can't tell anyone," Hermione hissed. I felt tempted to ask why, but I feared the girl would yell at me. My attention was then quickly turned by a voice.

"Password?" the picture said. My eyes went wide. I had seen some pictures move, but this was the first I had seen talk. Sure I had seen talking doors and trophies, but that was different. Way different. Okay not really, but still.

"Fortuna Major," Hermione answered the portrait. "To enter the common room, you have to use a password. Currently the password is Fortuna Major. Don't forget it," she said before entering the hole that had been revealed by the portrait. I then went in. Inside was a really nice room. Most of the furniture was maroon and gold. There was a couch and some arm chairs by a lit fireplace. There were some other armchairs and pictures on the walls. Near the back there was a stair case.

"The dorms are this way. I'll show you," the black-hair boy, whose name still slipped from my mind, said. He then walked up the stairs and took a left. He then led him to the set of doors on the third floor. "The dorms are set up by years and since you are in your third year, you will be on the third floor." He explained. "I need to get some sleep. Good night," he then walked off. I turned back to the door and opened it up. I found my trunk and some other boys, all around my age, in the room. There was about five of us in total.

I grabbed my stuff and then joined in on the conversation with the others, though I wasn't quite sure what they were talking about. Something about some sport called Quidditch? I would find out soon enough I guess? I then wondered how my siblings as they explained the sport to me.

**Alex P.O.V.**

Finally, the awkward dinner was over and I followed some Slytherins to where our common room was. I followed them down many halls. It started getting darker and colder as I continued to walk. Feeling the cold even more as I walked, I put my hands on my arms in attempt to warm myself up. I couldn't believe this was where I was going to be living for the next while. It defiantly would be difficult.

Finally, the people I had been following stopped at a cellar. I looked at them confused. One of them whispered the word "pure-blood," and the whole thing opened up. Confused, I followed them in. Inside was a room with some sofas and armchairs, both of which were green. There were also some skulls. The scene before me, made me shudder slightly. It was all rather creepy. It felt somewhat of a haunted house. Where was I supposed to go now? One girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and seemed to be around my age, walked over to me. "You're the new Slytherin girl from America, correct?" she asked me.

"Um…yea that's me," I said a little confused as to why she was talking to me. So far it had seemed that none of them had any interest in being friendly.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Daphne Greengrass," she said with a smile and extending her arm. I then cautiously took it then shook hands.

"I'm Alex Russo. So where are we supposed to go now? Aren't we supposed to sleep somewhere?" I joked lightly.

"Yes. Let me show you," she said then walked off, motioning for me to follow. I followed her down then hall, and then she took a right. Daphne then led me up the stairs until we got to the sixth one. "Here is our dorm," she said with a smile. I opened the door and noticed more green. 'Yay! More green,' I thought sarcastically. Looking around, I noticed that I would have to share a room. So far only one other person, besides Daphne and me, was there. It was that Pansy chick. I already knew this was probably going to end in disaster because the girl already didn't like me. Or if she did she had a real funny way of showing it. I then grabbed my things, which were in the room as well, and grabbed a bed far from Pansy and by Daphne. I unpacked a few of my things then lay back on the bed and stared up, wondering how my siblings were holding up. Hopefully they were holding up better than I was, because at the moment I wasn't holding up to well. Daphne noticed this and sat down on my bed. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

"I'm okay I guess. I just don't know about being put into Slytherin," I said truthfully and sat up.

She nodded at what I said. "I know what you mean. It's tough at first, but you will get use to it, I promise," she said with a smile. "Sooner than you think, this house will become like your family." I didn't necessarily believe that, but I nodded at that and told her I was tired. She let me be and I changed and went to bed. Though I didn't sleep. By around twelve I was still up, and I sat by the window and looked out it emotionless. I would be able to pull through this though it would be hard. I would just have to imagine this school as if it was WizTech. Yes, I did try to run away, but after awhile it got better. Well at least after Dr. Eviline, an evil professor who tried to drain my brother of his wizard powers, left the school.

**Justin P.O.V**

I followed Luna around the huge school until we reached a strange statue. It then spoke. "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" It asked.

Why is it asking us questions?" I whispered at Luna.

She kept a distant look on her face then said, "If we answer the riddle correctly, then we may enter the common room." She then looked back at the statue. "A circle no beginning." It seemed she had gotten the riddle correct because suddenly there was an entrance to a room. Luna walked in and I scrambled in quickly, not wanting to be locked out. That would be terrible. I walked into a very open area with some marble and lots of midnight blue furniture. The sight was rather breath taking. I was interrupted by Luna. "I will get someone to take you to your dorm," she said in a dreamy tone then skipped off.

Moments later, she returned with a boy who had blond hair and brown eyes. He also seemed to be a year younger than me. "So you're the new Ravenclaw?" he asked excitedly then grabbed my hand and shook it a bit roughly.

"Um…yea I'm Justin Russo" I stumbled out.

"Nice to meet you I am Anthony Goldstein," he introduced. "You're in your seventh year right?" he asked then I nodded my head. "Alright, let me take you to your dorm," he happily said then walked off while I trailed behind.

Finally, we arrived at a door and I walked in. It seemed I was the first one there. Looking around, I found my stuff. "Alright, I best be off," he said walking off.

"Thank you," I called out to him. I then looked around the room. There were four four-poster beds with blue sheets on top of them. I grabbed my things, picked a bed, and unpacked some of my things. Once I had unpacked some, I sat on my bed a looked around. I already felt at home. I smiled to myself then lay back.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review. They make me update faster :]. Hopefully, I will have another one out this week. I will try my best. Thank you for reading**


	7. Pranks and Warnings

**I am so sorry for all of the delays! I've been rather busy lately, but I plan on having at least two more chapters out before summer is over! Again I am really sorry! Please don't hurt me! Please!**

**Anyway I don't own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place, so go on and read now!**

* * *

A few days have passed at Hogwarts since the welcoming feast. But for the Russo children, they seem to have some troubles settling in. But alas, they are going to be here for awhile. It seems that Max has made some friends in his house as well so has Justin. Even Alex made another friend. But they still get this homesick feeling every time they lie down in their bed and look up at the ceiling. Give them a few days, though, and those feelings should be gone. Anyway I think you know enough now, so onto the story.

**Alex P.O.V.**

Sometimes, I still feel out of place here at Hogwarts. It has only been a few days, but it feels like year have gone by since I arrived. I don't see much of my brothers anymore, because the house placed us differently. I hate to say it, but I miss them. That actually hurt to say, but it is true. I've made two friends so far, but I still have yet to open up to them. I've just been feeling so down lately, you know? I feel like I did when I broke up with Dean. I don't usually act that way. Usually I'm insulting someone, or trying to go and prank someone, I just haven't felt up to it. I even have the perfect target! I mean T.J. is here at the same school as me, and he's in the same house. It couldn't be any more convenient! He gets on my nerves all of the time. So does Justin, but he's my brother. Oh wait, that just gives me another reason to prank him. But he's in a different house so it would be less convenient. Anyway, I seem to mention the boy with the scar's friend mentioning something about having twin brothers who like to pull pranks. Maybe I should find them? I'm sure pulling a prank would help cheer me up!

After sitting on my green bed, I decided to go and find them. They were twins and pranksters, they shouldn't be that hard to find, right? I walked down and glared at T.J. before walking out of the common room. Where would they be? I continued to walk down the halls in search of the twins. Wait, all I had to do is look for and area where there is chaos! Of course! That's how you can find most pranksters. I mean I would know, after all I do create quite a bit of chaos myself. But it seemed there wasn't any going on at the moment, so I would just have to find them the hard way.

Twenty minutes later, I found two rather tall boys with red hair that appeared to be twins talking in hushed tones. I smiled to myself. "Planning another prank, eh? I heard you two are rather big on pulling them." I smirked.

"And where'd you hear that from?" One of them spoke out challenging me.

"From your younger brother." I replied, taking my own step forward.

"Well how can we know to trust you, you are a Slytherin after all?" The other asked her.

"Because I've pulled some pranks of my own." I then proceeded to tell them about the pranks I've pulled on T.J., Max, Justin, and the one I pulled on Harper. We were all laughing by the time I had finished.

"You know, you're all right for a Slytherin. My name is Fred"

"And I'm George." The other one said right after the other stopped. I had no idea how I was going to be able to tell them apart, but I'm sure I'll figure it out at some point.

"I'm Alex. So what kind of prank are we pulling?" I asked them. They then leaned in and told me their plan to give some sort of candy thing that would make you sick if you eat it to Filch. I told them I was in and we set off to work. Since I had the best had writing of the two, I wrote the message to Filch from his "secret admirer". We then set it outside and knocked on his door then ran, laughing slightly along the way. "This is gonna be awesome!" I happily said. But sadly, Filch took the candy in his office so they couldn't see his reaction.

"Either way the results are going to be bloody hilarious!" Fred told her.

"You know, I think we should pull more pranks together." George said.

"Yes that would be amazing! But I've gotta go now. I hope to see you guys soon!" I told them waving as I walked back to the Slytherin common room. That defiantly did put me in a better mood. I said the password to the wall then walked in and went to my dorm where I was greeted by Daphne.

"Well you sure seem to be in a better mood, what have you been up to?" She asked a bit curious and suspicious.

"I was just out pulling a prank with Fred and George." I happily said sitting on my bed.

Daphne's eyes grew wide at this. "Have you told anyone else this?" She asked a bit nervous.

"No why-" I was about to say more, but she had bolted over and put her hand over my mouth.

"You shouldn't. Look I know you're new here, so let me explain. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's aren't supposed to get along. We've had a rivalry for a very long time, and being in your position you shouldn't go dancing on that line. Especially with those blood-traitors." She explained in a bit of a cold tone.

"Blood traitor, what's that?" I asked once she had removed her hand from my mouth.

"They are pure bloods, like us, that get along with muggles and mud-bloods." She said in a strange tone. Daphne was a pure-blood, but she didn't hate muggles and mud-bloods like some families. She just tried not to get along with them.

"First off I'm a half-blood, at least I think that's what I'm called and second my best friend is a muggle." I explained.

Daphne sighed. "I you wanna fit in I suggest you don't go blabbing about those things."

I rolled my eyes. I would do whatever I wanted and no one would tell me otherwise.

* * *

**Kind of crappyish chapter, but at least I got something out there! Please review! Thanks!**


	8. Announcement

**Important announcement. I don't own...oh wait, I do own everything here! Yay!**

* * *

Okay, so I know a lot of you are excited that I am back to updating again, but I'm going to be busy for awhile and won't be able to write much, but don't worry I won't leave you with noting. Before I leave for the end of the week, I am going to re-write the first two-three chapters, since I'm not really that happy with them and there is some incorrect information. Also on chapter 10 we are going to skip ahead to Winter Break, since I have decided to twist the plot up a bit more and make it more exciting. Thanks for all of the reviews and suggestions! Love you guys ~ Jewels

* * *

**Alex: Well at least I'm not on a cliffhanger -glares-**

**Me: Hey! Hush up! I'm the author and I can do whatever I want!**

**Alex: -rolls eyes- Don't forget to review previous chapters and stick around for more.**

**Me: Yea! What Alex said!**


	9. Catching Up

**lame chapter is lame. I felt the need to write something though, so I should keep updating this story; it will live. BTW, I just realized I never fully established the setting. Well, it's during the sixth year, but very AU, obviously. Alex is in her 6th year, Justin is in 7th and Max is in 4th. So I'm not following the plot exactly, but I am keeping professors. I do not own Harry Potter or Wizards of Waverly Place.**

* * *

A few months had now passed since the Russo's had arrived at Hogwarts. Alex had finally been getting settled into the life at Hogwarts, getting use to be a Slytherin. She actually even got along with most of them now. As far as T.J Taylor went, she just avoided him at all costs and laughed her butt off when he got his kicked by other Slytherin's, which she respected them for. Of course, she secretly thought they were all stuck-up, two-faced brats; none the less she was fitting in, though it was all a facade. In private, she would go hang out with Gryffindors, like Fred, George and Harry. That smart-ass, Hermione, still got on her nerves. Slowly, but surely, the glares were lightening up between the two. Currently, the raven-haired female was attempting to seduce Mr. Potter, but the brit didn't seem to understand all of her "American flirting", which made things rather awkward. Naturally, Fred and George knew what she was saying and would laugh their asses off when Harry didn't understand. Many times, Fred and George would pester the crap out of the girl until she would teach them some new "language". As far as school work went, Alex was actually getting use to it and not failing all of her classes. In a sense, it felt good; her parents were proud of her, but she was also not keeping up her reputation, which was weird. She had discovered, the hard way, that not caring about school wasn't really as glorious as she thought it to be. Currently her favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. That fact was hard to get use to; she had a favorite class.

As far as Max, he had really latched on to Seamus. In a way, Seamus had taken Max in as his apprentice. The boy taught Max how to play Quidditch and to pick up "birds". Don't forget; he also tried to teach Max certain spells, but, of course, it always ended up blowing up in their face, quite literally. The young wizard also got acquainted with Collin Creevy and quite a few other people. Finally, he was getting use to the weird slang that everyone used. He could communicate with the others without sounding like a complete and total buffoon now. Still, he still looked like an idiot when he attempted to 'whoo' this mousy girl in her grade and house. She was adorable, with the greenest eyes and beautiful brunette hair. So, every time they talked, he ended up embarrassing himself, for example, he'd be leaning against something and then fall over, or try to impress her but just do something stupid. Academic wise, he was doing okay. Work was getting not quite as foreign and made sense now. Slughorn got really annoyed with Max constantly for not following any of the recipes and, as such, lectured him many times. The only class he really liked was Care of Magical Creatures; Muggle Studies was a blow off class. Students actually asked Max for tutoring in Muggle Studies, which was really peculiar to him.

Justin was really getting the hang of being in Ravenclaw. He felt like he belonged with all of the other smart, witty kids. Occasionally he would hang out with Hermione, but he really was getting along with Roger Davies. Not as close as he was to Zeke, but still close. He had taken it upon himself to teach Roger about aliens and Star Wars. Thankfully, he had packed the last four movies, so he showed him the most important movies. To his delight, Roger liked the movies and thus a great friendship was formed. The two of them got many weird looks for all of the things they talked about, but they didn't care. Surprisingly, Justin wasn't as homesick as he had expected. He actually was liked Hogwarts so much more than he did WizTech. Though Justin knew that he would need to got take 'regular' classes if he wanted to do something besides work in the Ministry of Magic; or just do any typical, normal job like planned. As well, he would, sooner or later, have to remind Alex and Max of this, he just didn't know how to yet. The classes here were great. He enjoyed Herbology, Charms, and Transfiguration most of all. Defense Against the Dark Arts was his least favorite class. Snape was a good teacher, but the subject just didn't appeal to him; well maybe it was more of a physiological fear, either way.

* * *

**Should my next chapter focus on Justin, Max, or Alex? Let me know! If you review, I'll get a chapter out quicker!**


	10. Omens and Crushes

**I got inspired to write, so I did. I just realized how many errors are in the previous chapters. I will fix it at some point, but for now, just know that I am not a complete idiot, I just usually write chapters at 1 in the morning. Therefore I usually am not thinking about accuracy. Anyways I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**T.J's P.O.V**

The first month, or however long I had been here, had been a living hell. Well, maybe that's a bit of an overstatement, but none the less, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. The Slytherin house didn't exactly accept me. Relentlessly, they picked on me; they would hex me, trip me, any immature thing that I would have done when I use to be at the top. All of it was Alex's fault. By some miscalculation, she'd become a sort of top dog. Maybe that's not the correct terminology, but people respected her far more than they did me. Everyone saw me as foolish and idiotic, I'm fairly certain those are the same but I don't give a damn at the moment. No one respected me, basically. I was failing all of my classes; not to say I ever was a scholarly person, I never really tried, but still. Being left out and pretty much spit on feels really crappy. I'm fairly certain you can imagine why, though. Anyways, as far as classes are going; I use to try to constantly crack jokes and be the class clown, but it's gotten me nothing but glares, so I've just decided to fall into the back. Fade into the background; if you will, which is nothing like my normal personality. If you know me, you know I'm a trouble maker. I don't hurt people, I just like to spice life up and do what I want. I should get things my way and I don't like it when I don't. In fact, I even charmed my parents so I could freely use magic; which didn't work out so well. Coincidentally, Alex ratted me out for that too. When I first met her, I thought she was gorgeous and a chill person, but I was soon proved wrong. Things started off well, but soon went down hill. Ever since then, Alex has been on my tail and made sure to never let me get away with magic. So much for her 'I don't care' façade! That was such a lie; if she wasn't allowed to get away with anything then neither was anyone else. At least, that's what I can gather.

Anyways, my latest goal has been to fade into the back, work on my classes and magic then prove everyone wrong. I'll prove all of the Slytherin jerks that I am not a waste of space; that I could hex their asses into oblivion, if I wanted. No one would mess with me, and I would go back to my old status. In fact, my hope is to get above that Malfoy kid with bleached hair. Clearly all of it is an act; I can see right through him, he really is just a coward. Like I use to be; but no more. I've changed in this last week for the better. I won't hurt anyone, but I will prove myself and intimidate others. Though some spells I recently discovered are rather tempting. They were in a spell book I found. I'm not sure what the title is, since it's not in English, but the spells are intriguing and powerful. I just happened to find it in my bag one day. While I'm not entirely sure how it got there; I think it might be karma trying to help me, or taking pity on me. Not that I mind; it's been a confidence boost. Knowing that I'm no longer completely defenseless is a comforting thought. I haven't practiced the spells yet; I still need to find a place to practice. I think I might've found a good one though.

When I found the book, I was pretty creeped out at first. The cover has some creepy symbols on it; I'm pretty sure it's all dark magic, but that's kind of what I've been hoping for. The fact that it was just in my bag also made me skeptical. The whole thing seemed like some kind of plot, but after weighing the consequences for an hour, I decided that there were more pros then cons. As soon as everyone was in bed, I snuck out to the common room to open the mysterious book. Once there, I took a seat on the couch and just ran my fingers over the indentations along the edges. Finally I opened it up. The feeling of fear filled me as I did; it was as if an evil spirit or omen had been released into the room. My initial response was to quickly slam it shut, but a voice in my head told me to press on and read the text. When I had calmed myself down, I scanned the pages. There was so much information to take in! So many spells and charms that I was just itching to try out, but I restrained myself; now wasn't the time. There was one spell that I was really curious about though; it was called the imperious curse. For some reason, there were many warnings about it that I thought might be good to look into for the future. But the ability to control another would be so helpful and amazing. Still, I eventually closed it because it was getting late and a chill ran up my spine when I heard an indistinguishable voice come from the book.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"Alex, get your lazy arse up! We have _got_ to get going! We're going to be late if you don't move! You know, you are lucky I am even staying here to get you up. Everyone else has already gone to get food, but _no_, I just had to be a nice friend," and thus, Daphne's usual morning rant began.

While I had become a bit of a better student, my sleeping habits had not changed at all. Getting up in the mornings was still a bit of a task in itself. And _every _morning Daphne would rant on and on about how many other things she could be doing besides trying to force me out of bed. "Are you even _listening_ to me?" I snapped out of my thoughts at her raised voice. I rolled my eyes. While I did appreciate the fact that she cared enough about me to pull me out of bed, I was always annoyed with getting up.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I groaned as I began to sit up. If I didn't respond to her at this point, she'd do something else I would not appreciate, like pour some water on me, open the curtains, or do some sort of magic to make my bad force me out. The one morning that Daphne had left the other girls to wake me had been rather awful. I think they enjoyed it too much; they messed with my bed and made it come to life and nearly eat me and they dropped a spider on me. I told Daphne to never do that again and she just told me to wake up for once.

Finally, I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom. Quickly, I fixed my hair, makeup, and got my robes on. With that, I went to the Great Hall with Daphne. As soon as we got in, we headed over towards the Slytherin table. We really didn't have a choice; as Slytherins it seemed law to sit with only your house. Anyone who did otherwise was a traitor. While I did think it was completely ridiculous, I went along with it, though I did wave over to Harry and the Weasley twins. Daphne caught it and gave me a look. "You don't want everyone to know you're friends with them, do you?" she snapped.

I looked over at her and shrugged my shoulders. "I guess not, but Harry's just so hot," I nearly whined, under my breath.

Daphne was use to this now. The two of us had become best friends, so she knew everything there was to know; all about her secret meetings and crush on Harry. Daphne merely rolled her eyes. "You are so blunt about everything. Don't expect me to cover up for you on everything, because sometimes you are just asking for trouble," Daphne warned. "But enough about that, why don't you just try to be forward with him," she paused before adding, "not that I support your relationship at all…"

"Uh-huh, sure you don't," I remarked nudging my friend. "I would, but I've already dropped such subtle hints! I think it's a lost cause," I admitted with a sigh. It was always so annoying when you had to really spell it out for a guy, because they're too dense to figure it out and take initiative. I never was the girl to ask a guy out. Sure, I'd start the flirting, but it just wasn't like me to ask a guy out.

"Then just drop him! He isn't worth it. Try and seduce one of the twins, you seem to like the-"

"No! They're like brothers to me! That would be like dating Justin! Ew!" I stuck my tongue out in distaste at the thought. Sure, the twins were rather attractive, but I'd already come to think of them as brothers. Granted, they were much cooler than my own, but still. Dating them would just be awkward and they were such players. Not that they knew what the word meant; I used it around them a lot, when I was referencing to them, but I refused to explain its meaning. It was fun to watch them beg to know.

Daphne just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Justin is pretty attractive though," as soon as she let the comment slip, she covered her mouth. Meanwhile, mine fell.

"Ew! That's gross! He's not cute at all. I didn't know you had a crush on him." Suddenly an idea crossed my mind. "Hey Jus-" but a mouth was placed over my hand.

"Don't you say anything," Daphne threatened. Justin looked over at the table and gave the two of us a questioning look. "Hi Justin! Ignore Alex," she quickly replied as he rolled his eyes and turned around. "Git," she murmured to me as I put on an innocent face.

* * *

**Guys, please review, they inspire me! Also, I know my writing style sort of differed in both passages; please let me know which type you would like to see more of. More reviews means quicker updates! I plan on writing about Max and Justin next chapter, so stay tuned.**


End file.
